


La, La, Lost You.

by taintedshore



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, M/M, Short, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 07:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22292206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taintedshore/pseuds/taintedshore
Summary: jae woke up earlier than he used to.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	La, La, Lost You.

jae woke up relatively earlier than he should.

he didn’t know what drives him off his sleep every time– usually he would be up around seven or half to eight, kicking his blanket off wearily as he turns off the already snoozed alarm. instead now he was seating on the edge of the bed, almost awake, fingers clutching onto the bed covers, digital clock on his bedside table showing the weak glow of 4:30 am.

it had been going on for weeks. he would wake up feeling anxious at dawn, hands clutching to the nearest cloth for grip and then searching for nothing at empty right side of his bed. the side would be free from wrinkles as it had always been, and cold under his touch. and he would try to shrug them off, including the lump in his chest, as he would attempt to get more sleep he should’ve got but couldn’t. instead he would just lay there, completely awake and unmoving, the same old lump threatening to break off his rib cage, shredding his heart into pieces, but not.

it had been weeks. weeks without waking up next to the love of his life, who would grin at him because jae will always wake up later than him. weeks without hugging him all giggly from behind as he stirs a cup of morning coffee with a little spoon they got from a pack of detergent as a freebie. weeks without going off to work together, using buses instead of jae’s old corolla, bickering on who should get the seat next to the window. weeks without a little kiss for a goodbye before they split to their respective office, and for a hello after a long day.

weeks, after the love of his life decided to pack his things and walked out not only from their shared flat, but also from jae’s life– in order to chase the life of his dream on the other side of the continent. not considering in depth that the action would scar the significant other rather badly.

he tried not to get disappointed at the choice. he tried to point out their quiet dinner, the growing distance, strings of ‘i love you’s that had grown cold, meaningless. he tried to convince himself that his ex-lover wasn’t being selfish, only logical. that jae himself took part of their ending. that it wasn’t anyone’s fault.

but then the contradicting memories would pop up; how jae had been all smiley every time jae sees him, how jae would drop every problem he wished to tell his significant other every time he seemed to be troubled, how jae would massage his back worriedly every time he had to bring work to their home, how jae would reply to his every grown cold ‘i love you’s with a sincere ‘i love you too’, how jae would only sigh at every missed calls and texts saying ‘sorry, i will miss dinner again today’ and let go.

in fact, jae didn’t grow tired of them, but he did. and let him go, jae did. because what good will jae get from holding onto an already cold feeling?

jae snuggled up and hugged his legs, curled up under the cover with his right cheek plush against the pillow. he stared at the place his ex usually sleeps in a sad, longing stare, said to himself a million times that he doesn’t miss him but he also knew that he lied.

and just like that, the pent-up lump clutching his chest went out with a silent cry, with a little whimper and a few hiccups because of the sobs being held in. soon his pillow sheet was damp from the tears and it sent itch to jae’s cheek, but he couldn’t care less. he hugged himself tighter, hoping all the lump would go out along the press.

he just hoped that new york would hold younghyun like he did.

while his demons stay faithful in the city of angels.

**Author's Note:**

> uh hiiiiiiii so this ficlet is apparently a test drive lmao
> 
> as it might've been obv from the title, this was based of niki's la la lost you because im a sad bitch and im incapable of protecting je from becoming the hurting parties in most fics lol dontkillme
> 
> uh so yea have a nice day ahead ! ;>


End file.
